1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a garbage container, and more particularly to garbage container with a compress device for compressing the garbage received therein.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional garbage container in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 5 comprises a cylinder (8) with an opening (81) defined in a top portion of the cylinder and a receiving space (82) defined in the cylinder (8) for containing garbage.
The garbage that we throw into the garbage container usually is fluffy such that the garbage will occupy most of the receiving space (82) even that the garbage container receives some garbage and needs to be often cleaned. For using the receiving space in full, the user usually compresses the garbage in the garbage container by his/her hands or foot. However, the user may be hurt by a sharpened object or a broken glass object during compressing the garbage in the garbage container.
Consequently, a conventional garbage container with a compress device is marketed. With reference to FIGS. 17 and 18, the conventional garbage container comprises a cylinder (9) including a receiving space (91) defined in the cylinder (9). The receiving space has an upper opening (not numbered). A ring (92) is slidably mounted in the cylinder (9) and a spring (93) in compressively received in the cylinder (9). The spring has a first end abutting a bottom of the cylinder (9) and a second end abutting the ring (92). A bag (95) for receiving garbage (95) in received within the spring (93). The edge of the bag (95) is clamped between the ring (92) and the second end of the spring (93). A cover (94) is pivotally mounted on the ring (92) for closing the receiving space (91) and has a diameter smaller than that of the receiving space (91).
The garbage in the bag (95) is compressed when downward stepping the cover (94) and the restitution force of the spring (93) will push the ring (92) to the original position after the garbage being compressed to reduce volume for containing more garbage in the bag (95). However, the air in the bag (95) cannot drain from the bag (95) and is compressed when downward stepping the cover (94) and the ring (92). The compressed air in the bag (95) act against the user such that the garbage may not be fully compressed and the edge of the bag (95) will detach from the ring (92) and the spring (93) when the pressure of the compressed air in the bag (95) is greater than the clamping force between the ring (93) and the ring (92).
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional garbage container.